What Else Can Go Wrong?
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: The Winx Club girls and the Rf boys both keep diarys. What will they say? Will there be secrets? Is someone hiding something? Will someone find them out and if so, who? Will there secrets get out?
1. Chapter 1

Ok you guys tell me what you think. If i should keep going or if i should take it down. You only have 60 days to tell me what you think. R&R

* * *

**What Else Can Go Wrong?**

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to do. I think I maybe… Oh god I hope not. I don't know if I should tell Brandon what I think I am. What if he leaves me? What will I do if I am? I'm just in my second year of school. Brandon's in his third year. The girls don't even know. How am I supposed to take care of a baby? I don't even know if I am. Maybe I'm not. I wish Brandon were here. I just need to calm down. God why me" What do I do? I can't believe this is happening. What was I thinking?


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon was walking outside to his lavabike.

"Hey Brandon." Said Sky

"Hey Sky." Said Brandon

"Have you found out what is wrong with Stella yet?" Asked Sky

"No, but I am heading over there now." Said Brandon

"Good lock." Said Sky

"Thanks I'll need it have you told Bloom yet?" Asked Brandon

"No I haven't." Said Sky

"You need to." Said Brandon

"I know." Said Sky

"She might be happy about it." Said Brandon

"I just don't want my parents to start fighting." Said Sky

"True, but your mom might change." Said Brandon getting on his lavabike.

"Has Bloom said anything to you?" Asked Sky

"No, why?" Asked Brandon

"She seems like she has something on her mind." Said Sky

"Have you tried talking to her?" Asked Brandon

"No." Said Sky

"Maybe you should." Said Brandon

"What would I say?" Asked Sky

"I don't know, but I have to go." Said Brandon as he started his lavabike.

"Ok, bye." Said Sky with that Brandon drove away.

**With Bloom**

"Hunny how is it going in here?" Asked Vannessa walking in the room.

"Ok I guess." Said Bloom looking up at her mom.

"Have you told Sky yet?" Asked Vannessa

"No." Said Bloom

"You need to, you can't keep something this big from him." Said Vannessa

"I know, but I cant he wont understand." Said Bloom

"Is it that almost the same thing that happed last year, only you're the one hiding something." Said Vannessa

"Yeah, it is." Said Bloom

"Remember how you found out about it?" Asked Vannessa

"Yes I remember, it really hurt the way I find out." Said Bloom

"Do you really want him to feel like that?" Asked Vannessa

"No." Said Bloom

"Then tell him the truth." Said Vannessa

"What if he doesn't understand why I did what I did?" Asked Bloom

"If he is everything you say he is he will." Said Vannessa

"Ok, ok mom I'll tell him." Said Bloom looking down

**With Stella**

Stella put her dairy away just when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." Said Stella

"Hey cupcake." Said Brandon walking in the room.

"Hey Brandon." Said Stella looking down.

"Can we talk?" Asked Brandon

"About what?" Asked Stella

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Brandon

"I can't tell you." Said Stella

"Why?" Asked Brandon

"Because." Said Stella

"Because why?" Asked Brandon sitting on her bed with her.

"You'll freak." Said Stella

"How do you know if I will?" Asked Brandon

"Because I am." Said Stella

"Stella tell me." Said Brandon

"I can't, I just can't." Said Stella

"Why can't you?" Asked Brandon

"Like I already said you'll freak." Said Stella

"Stella something is bothering you." Said Brandon

"Yeah I know." Said Stella

"Tell me what's wrong." Said Brandon

"I don't want to ruin your life." Said Stella

"How could you ruin my life?" Asked Brandon

"It will." Said Stella

"Stella what are you talking about?' Asked Brandon

"You wont be able to take it." Said Stella

"Try me." Said Brandon

"I really don't think you'll be able to handle." Said Stella

"Stella just try me." Said Brandon

"No, you'll hate me." Said Stella

"Nothing could make me hate you." Said Brandon

"Ok, Brandon I think I'm pregnant." Said Stella


	3. Chapter 3

**Back on Earth**

Unknown to them someone was watching.

**Inside**

"Mom what if he takes it the wrong way?" Asked Bloom.

"How can he?" Asked Vannessa.

"I don't know, but I need to get back to school." Said Bloom standing up.

"Ok sweetie." Bloom's mother said.

"Bye mom." Said Bloom.

"Bye sweetie and don't worry everything will be ok." Said Vannessa.

"Thanks mom." Said Bloom with that she disappeared.

**Outside**

"Hmmm… I can use this." Said the unknown person.

**Back with Stella at Alfha**

"Brandon?" Said Stella looking at him.

"Yeah? Oh sorry Stella I most have blocked out." Said Brandon.

"Oh." Said Stella looking down.

"Did you say you think you are pregnant?" Asked Brandon all most falling off the bed.

"Yes I did." Said Stella looking down.

"It's ok Stella, I'm sorry I am shocked is all." Said Brandon.

"You're not mad?" Asked Stella.

"No." Said Brandon.

**With Flora**

_What am I going to do? I can't keep this from Heila._ Flora desperately thought. _He's going to find out sooner or later. But I just can't tell him. Oh am I going to do?_

**With Riven**

_Why can't I just stay away from her?_

**With Musa**

He can't do this? I can't believe this. Musa said to herself, I can't go through this, I have to find away to stop it. Why did my father do this to me?

**With Sky**

_I can't find Bloom anywhere._ Sky thought,_ Maybe she's avoiding me? I feel like she has a big secret that she isn't telling me._

**Normal POV**

"Hello? Anybody here?" Asked Bloom as she walked in to the dorm room.

"Hi Bloom!" Said Stella.

"Hey Sky is looking for you." Said Brandon.

"I have work I need to do." Said Bloom walking in to her room.

**With Stella and Brandon**

"Why is Sky looking for her?" Asked Stella.

"All I know is that he wants to talk to her about something." Said Brandon.

"Like what?" Asked Stella.

"I don't know." Said Brandon.

"What is with her?" Asked Stella.

"I don't know." Said Brandon.

"She has been like this for a while." Said Stella.

"Really?" Asked Brandon.

"Yeah, she disappears days at a time, she never talks about where she goes or does." Said Stella.

"You don't think she's doing something stupid are you?" Asked Brandon.

"Yeah, but it's not just me it's the other girls to." Said Stella.

**Bloom's POV**

_I hate this._ Bloom gloomily thought, _I'm hiding so much from my friends and Sky, but I can't tell them. My mom is right about Sky though. But what if he wants nothing to do with me when he finds out? Then what?_

**Normal POV**

"Hi Sky." Said Brandon as Sky walked in the room.

"Hi Brandon, Stella have you guys seen Bloom?" Asked Sky.

"She's in her room." Said Stella.

"But she said she had work she needed to do, Stella why don't you tell him what you told me." Said Brandon.

"I said that she disappears days at a time, she never talks about where she goes or what she does." Said Stella.

"Maybe she will talk to me." Said Sky as he went to the door.

**In Bloom's Room**

Bloom was sitting at her desk looking at pictures and thinking about her life.

"Bloom?" Said Sky as he walked in.

"Hi Sky." Said Bloom as she put the album away real fast.

"What was that?" Asked Sky.

"Nothing." Said Bloom.

"No it's not." Said Sky.

"Yes it is now drop it." Said Bloom getting angry.

"Ok, where have you been?" Asked Sky.

"Here and there." Said Bloom.

"Did Brandon tell you I was looking for you?" Ask Sky.

"Yeah he did, look Sky I would love to sit here and talk to you but I have work I need to do for school." Said Bloom.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Asked Sky.

"No." Said Bloom.

"Who's the baby?" Asked Sky seeing the picture on her computer.

"Am… My moms friends little girl." Said Bloom.

"Really?" Said Sky seeing how she hesitated to answer him.

"Yeah." Said Bloom.

"How old is she?" Asked Sky.

"1 ½." Answered Bloom.

"You know she has your eyes." Said Sky.

"Look Sky I really do need to do my homework." Said Bloom.

"Ok, I'll leave." Said Sky.

"Bye." Said Bloom as he walked out the door. That was close. He almost found out.

**In the other Room**

"Hey bro how did it go?" Asked Brandon as Sky sat down by him.

"I didn't tell her." Said Sky.

"Why not?" Asked Brandon.

"Because she was trying to kick me out." Said Sky.

"I can't believe that." Said Brandon as the door opened.

* * *

**So sorry it take me so long. Say thanks to my Bate Reader Ima for helpping me. Oh if anybody is confuesed on who the characters are lot me know so I can help you. Who was the baby girl in the picture Sky saw? What was Bloom talking about? Who is this unknown person?**


	4. Notice

I have not quit writing I am having some writers block.


	5. Chapter 4

"Can't believe what?" Asked Bloom walking out of her room.

"We can't believe what is taking Stella so long." Said Brandon.

"You know Stella, she has to be just right or she won't come out of her room." Said Bloom giving a little laugh.

"True." Said Brandon.

"How are you and Stella?" Asked Bloom.

"Ok I guess what about you?" Asked Brandon.

"Fine, I can't get my homework done though." Said Bloom and walked out of the door.

"See, she doesn't want to talk all she does is ran the other way." Said Sky.

"Yeah I see." Said Brandon.

"I saw this picture on her computer when I was in there." Said Sky.

"So?" Said Brandon not understanding.

"It was of a baby girl and it looked a little like her." Said Sky.

"Maybe she has a little sister." Said Brandon.

"She said that it's her mom's friend little girl." Said Sky.

"Maybe she's telling the truth." Said Brandon.

"It looks to much like her." Said Sky.

"Looks to much like who?" Asked Stella walking out of the door to her room.

**In Bloom's and Flora's Room**

Someone was looking at Blooms and Flora's diaries.

**With Musa**

Musa was walking through the woods thinking about what to tell Riven. When her phone started to ring.

**Somewhere else in the Woods**

"So the princess of pop has something or should I say someone to hide." Said the unknown person.

**At the Boy's Dorms**

"Where is it?" Said the unknown person.

"It has to be here." Said another unknown person.

"Keep looking we have to find it." Said another.

"I found one of them." Said the first one.

"Anything good in it?" Asked someone.

"Yes." Replied the first.

"Good I found two more." Replied the third one.

"And I found the last one." Said the first one.

"Ok, let's get out of here." Said the second one.

**With Bloom**

Bloom was walking through the halls of Alfea not watching where she was going when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry Miss F." Bloom said looking at her.

"It's okay Bloom, are you ok?" Asked Miss Faragonda.

"Yes I am ok just a little down."

"Is everything ok at home?" Asked Miss Faragonda seeing something is on her mind.

"Yes, thank you for asking Miss F."

"Your welcome Bloom." Said Miss Faragonda as Bloom started walking away.

**Bloom's phone started to ring.**

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sweetie."

"Is something wrong mom?"

"Yes honey he's out"

"What he was put in there for 10 years."

"I know they are saying somehow, some way, he escaped."

"Great mom, what do we do?"

"Don't worry, your dad and I can handle it, you just worry about school, ok?"

"Ok, thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome baby girl."

"Bye Mom."

"Love baby girl." As they hung up.

_What if he finds me? What if he finds a way to Magix? Then what do I do. What if he finds out about Sky? No he won't find out._

Bloom sat down and opened her diary that she picked up before she left.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do? My Mom is right need to tell Sky I don't want him to find out about this like I did with Diaspro. If I can only hope that he didn't see the album if he did see that album if he did, I won't have a chance to tell him. But how do I tell him? What do I say? What if he doesn't understand? What if he breaks up with me? What if he thinks I didn't tell him because I didn't trust him? What if he finds me? Mom said he escaped Some how, I can't believe he's out there waiting for me. What if __he comes after my parents? Or her? Or what if he finds a way here? What if he finds out about Sky? What if he tries to hurt him? Or my friends? Sky's parents already hate me if they find out before I can tell Sky? I know Sky saw the picture on my desktop. Man I feel like I had all this time and now I have none._

**At the Meeting Spot**

"Did you three find out anything?"

"Yes we did, we have all five of them." the second person said.

"Five? Five? FIVE! THERE SHOULD BE SIX NOT FIVE."

"The one you really want is being wrote in as we speak." the first person said.

"Really? Well when that bitch is done get it."

"Of course." the third person said.

"After that there will be only be four left."

"I bet they are on the computer." The second person said.

"Take this it should help you with them." handing a flash drive.

"When we get the rest we will bring them to you." the first person said.

"Then I can put my plan into action."

"Then it will be pay back in time." the third person said.

"After that we just watch and see how everything comes crashing down around them." Said the second person.

They started to laugh.

**With Bloom**

Bloom got up and stated back to the dorms.


	6. sorry

I am sorry everyone I know you want updates, I cannot write right now, I've got family stuff going on if I tried to write nothing would be how it should be.


End file.
